The Forbidden Love
by Schoolgirl2
Summary: I have spent my whole life alone making my own family when my original family chose to leave me. So imagine my surprise when some random people show up on my doorstep telling me that the people that left me are Gods and I am now needed to save the world. Guess what I did next …I slammed the door on their faces. And people thought I was Crazy.


For as long as people could remember gods have looked down upon them. Watched as they prayed for a miracle or mercy for their sins. Over hundreds of years of legends and stories created to show how great and powerful they are. Wars created and fought over what god people thought was better. Even in this day people are reminded that they exist. In every sunrise. Every hurricane. Every death. The humans have never forgotten that the gods watch them. Sometimes I wish they did.

Some people think I'm crazy that I need to be put in an asylum. Others think I'm a witch. So many theories so many explanations to what I can do. Yet I don't think I can believe in any of them. The life I have lived compared to any normal person would be considered crazy and impossible but also very sad.

It started when I was born. I couldn't remember anything but the stories that the caretakers told me.

...

My life started as a story that the caretakers of the orphanage told me every night. The same thing over and over.

'On the 365th day at exactly 00:00(military hours) a beam of light shot out into the sky and showered the sky in colors. For the first time everyone took a breath and stared in awe at the dancing waves. Not even seconds later, three of the most beautiful people anyone could have ever seen walked with grace and power to the doorstep of this orphanage. They stopped and knocked three times on the door. They waited till the head of the orphanage opened the door. She stood in awe at the beautiful people until she heard the cry of a baby. Her eyes wandered to the small bundle in the middle woman's arms. Out of her trance the head finally noticed the items the people held. One of the women held a bag. She stepped forward and gave the head the bag. The man that was on the other side of the baby handed papers to her to put in the bag. They stepped aside to let the woman that had the baby step towards the orphanage. Gently- as if the babe was glass- set the child into the heads arms. With eyes full of sorrow and loss kissed the child's forehead and disappeared with her companions into the shadows. With their disappearance the lights in the sky faded. And the clock struck 00:01.'

…

Every orphan has a story whether they know it or not. Abandon, given up, taken away, or lost. Every story starts the same way. You don't have a family. That is just the beginning as their life moves forward the story grows longer. I've already told you the beginning of my story now I will catch you up to the present.

For as long as I can remember I have lived in one place Star Woods Orphanage. I spent most of it as a sort of normal kid. The caretakers would always say that I had an old soul. I would always get them to read to me when I was old enough. When they would take us to the park I would look after the kids and play with them when they asked me to. As the years went on and I grew older I would do more. When school started I was the top of my class in most of my subjects. It was during second grade when they diagnosed me with dyslexia and ADHD. It was because the caretakers read to me that I didn't have as much of a difficulty. Afterwards I would do my best to make sure my disabilities didn't make me fall behind. As time moved on, so did I.

I was one out of twenty kids that lived in the orphanage. Three infants, six kids 1-5 years of age, Seven 6-10 years counting myself, four 15 and 16 year old teenagers. We all do our part. The tennagers work. The kids look after the babies and clean up. I suppose I do the most. The others call me Mama. I would help everyone with their homework and take care of the babies. If I am not doing that I will either be cleaning, cooking, studying, or training. After an incident with one of the girls I started going to cage fights. At first I would watch then slowly participate. I wouldn't take on any one big just the more agile ones. As the years went on and the kids came and went my role never changed I was their mother. The one they came to when they got scared. I was their protector always and forever. I guess that is the reason that I got into this situation in the first place.

…

My name is Chrysanthe Noland. I'm an orphan. I'm the mother of orphans. I'm a protector. I'm a fighter. I am NOT a god.

Once a month on a Saturday the clan goes to the mall where we spend the whole day doing whatever we want. As soon as we walk through the doors Everyone goes separate ways. I take the two toddlers Annie and Scott as well as baby Josie with me to look for graduation gifts for the oldest of our clan. After finding the perfect gift I take the kids to the playground where we meet the others. We get home and hid the gifts before dinner time.

After I finish putting away dishes I hear the doorbell ring. I look around and see everyone doing their own thing. Knowing that there are dangerous things out there I grab my sword pulling it out of its sheath. To anyone else not like me it would look like a kitchen knife. Considering I'm still in an apron I think it is reasonable. Making sure that none of the kids are close to the door I open it and come face to face with the most beautiful sea-green eyes. Dragging my eyes away from the eyes I quickly scan the four man group. Two boys and two girls. My eyes are drawn to a blond hair grey eyed girl who moves her hand to the knife on her side. Before she can draw it I make sure the doors closed then grab the sea-green eyed boy. I turn him so his back is against my chest and grab his chin with my left hand while putting my sword against his neck.

"Grab the knife and I slit his throat." I state glaring at the blond girl.

She moves her hand away from the knife putting them up in a surrender motion.

"We don't mean any harm." The other boy says.

I look at him and get trapped in electric blue eyes. I note that they have a sorta hardness in them that only soldiers get. Looking away from the blue eyes I notice the other girl staring at the blue eyed boy with sad kaleidoscope eyes.

"It doesn't matter if you mean no harm you never put your hands near your weapons. Put all of them on the ground. I will hurt him don't think I won't." I state looking at the blond girl.

I watch as the two girls unclip the knives from their sides. Not hearing a third clank I look to the blue eyed boy to see him not moving.

"Don't think I'm stupid empty your pockets blondy." I ordered watching as he set down a gold coin knowing that it was his weapon.

"Slowly get your hidden weapon out and drop it onto the ground." I whispered to the boy I was holding hostage. Pressing my blade to his neck a little more. Though not enough to break skin.

I feel him slowly moving his hand to his jean pocket. I glance down at his hand to see a ballpoint pen in his hand. He throws it to the ground and it lands next to the golden coin. I pull the sword away from his neck a little.

"Be quick and tell me what you want." I state.

"We need you to come with us on a quest to save the world." The kaleidoscope eyed brunette stated.

I process the words before turning the sea-green eyed boys head. I put my lips to his ear.

"Meet me in the park ten blocks from here by the bronze statue. Come alone if you don't I won't show up. Midnight on the dot. Make sure not to bring blond handsy." I whisper into his ear.

I release him and put down my sword pushing him to his friends.

"Don't ever come here again. If you do, I will not hesitate to kill you." I say over my shoulder as I walk back into my house.

…

I hear a door shut. I glanced at the clock on my nightstand '11:30'. Knowing that all of the kids are asleep I listen as the footsteps of the Head caretaker of the orphanage. I wait till she closes her door to get out of my bed making sure the baby is asleep. I opened my window looking at the four story drop. I step onto the ledge closing the window behind me I look across the alleyway my eyes look for the safest way down. Finding it I jump and grab onto the pole swinging across to land on a ledge. I continue the cycle till my feet touch the ground. Making sure my sword is on properly I grab my necklace caressing the two charms on it. Taking a deep breath I start running.

I show up at the park I silently going around to the woods near the statue where I could watch for the boy. I hide behind a tree not too close to the edge knowing that I have to be able to run when I need to. I watch as the sea-green eyed boy ran his hands through his jet black hair, letting out a heavy sigh. A few minutes before Midnight he starts pacing. I smirk when he grabs the hat off of the unsuspecting blond.

"You can't be here Annabeth." He says.

"What are you doing here?" She questions.

"I'm taking a breather." He states.

"Then there is no reason I can't stay." She challenges him.

"Do you know what a breather means? It means I'm taking a break from everything. That means I don't want you here. Go back." He's voice losses it's more playful side ordering her instead of asking.

They stare at each other his gaze never wavering. She goes to open her mouth when he handed her back the cap. She takes it and walks away his eyes never leaving her till they can't follow any more. He lets out a breath his shoulders slumping. I look at the moon, knowing that I had seconds before midnight. I scan the park making there are no more 'unexpected' visitors.

"Wasn't that a little harsh?" I ask stepping out of the shadows.

"She doesn't take no for an answer." He states not looking at me.

"So can you explain why I have to go with you to save the world?" I question.

"So I should probably start from the beginning…" He says taking a seat on a bench.

Knowing that it will take a long time I sit next to him. He explains what he and the others are also telling me that I'm one too. He then goes into why and how they got here. I stay silent as he explains that I have a part in this quest.

"Well I kinda expected that. I mean what kid is born with a whole bunch of weapons. So the things that I killed with my sword were not human?" I asked.

"No they weren't you technically can't kill any humans with your weapons. We use a special type of metal that can't hurt mortals." He answered.

"You can think about it. But something we learn early is that we don't have a choice when it comes to gods or a prophecy." He says while getting up from the bench and walking out of the park.

My name is Chrysanthe Noland. I'm an orphan. I'm the mother of orphans. I'm a protector. I'm a fighter. I am NOT a god. **I'm a Demigod.**


End file.
